jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Rudy West
Background 1967 - 1988 Rudy West was born in Central City when his father & mother were still in high school. Joe enrolled in the police academy immediately after high school white Francine did community college. Rudy was raised with the help of his grandmothers due to his parents being so young. He remembers his childhood spent hanging with his Joe's & Francine's mom, coming to his dad's job & being at home with his mom. While Rudy was a happy child, he was also a smart one. He started to picking up on his parents' conversation & he believed his mom to be sick. He even asked his dad when mommy would get better. But she didn't. To distract himself, Rudy focused himself with football becoming one of the top quarterbacks in the area. If he wasn't on the field, he was hanging with his younger siblings. Just when he was starting to get traction from colleges at sixteen, Rudy came home from practice to police cars at his house. His father explained that his mother was unconscious while 6 year old Iris was the one to call it in. He only saw his mom one more time after that when she came to get her stuff. He knew she was leaving but told Iris & his younger brother Daniel that mommy was sick. Due to his father's schedule, Rudy knew that college wasn't going to work for him but his dad assured him it was fine. Rudy got himself a full scholarship to a top D1 college in California. There, he met the love of his life, Mary. He was drafted by to the Colorado NFL team, Blue Valley Mustangs, after his junior year. Shortly after, Mary found out she was pregnant after dating for two years. She gave birth to their son Wally four months before she graduated from college then moved to Blue Valley, CO to be with Rudy. 1988 - 1995 That lasted for three years before Rudy suffered a career ending injury in December of 1990. Not wanting to be far from home anymore, the family moved to Keystone City, only a short drive from his hometown Central City. A year after coming back, his brother had a son shortly after & because Daniel was only 20, the family pitched in to help. It was around this time that Rudy found out Daniel was in a gang. He did his best to help as he blamed himself for being away for so long. No matter how he tried, he couldn't help Daniel when he eventually died in a gang shootout in August of 1995. After his death, the family was devastated but in a way, became closer than ever. Daniel's son, Daniel Jr. began switching between living with his grandfather Joe & visiting Rudy's house on weekends to hang with Wally. 1995 - Present Rudy found work as a high school coach at his alma mater, Central City High School, shortly after moving back home. He currently is still working there but is thinking of retiring in the next five years so that he can just live a quiet home life with his wife Mary. Relationships *'Joe West: '''Father. As the oldest child, Rudy was privy to his surroundings & knew what was going on with his mom. After she left, Rudy became like a second father to his siblings. *'Francine West:' Rudy always loved his mother but was upset that she was never around as she was in & out of rehab. He tried not to hold a grudge after she left but came to resent her after watching his dad struggle with Daniel & Iris. *'Daniel West:' Brother. They were separated by 6 years so Rudy always did his best to look for Daniel. When Daniel got involved in a gang & eventually died in a shootout, Rudy blamed himself for not being around as he was in college & playing in the NFL. He vowed to do right his son after his death. Romantic Relationships ''Missing data. Powers & Abilities Missing data. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia Missing data. Notes * Earth-44 Explanation: The West family received inspiration from the Arrowverse & the comics. In Earth-44, Joe West is black & Francine is white. Therefore, Rudy, Iris & Daniel are all mixed (half Black & half White). * Blue Valley Mustangs is a spoof of the Denver Broncos. Category:Characters Category:Flash Legacy